


you are infinitely interesting to me

by viscrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 64 Prompts, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Metaphors, Prompt Fill, Second years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They wanted to know why we’re dating.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are infinitely interesting to me

**Author's Note:**

> song title from metaphors by keaton henson

People seemed to always want to know why Hinata and Kageyama were even together in the first place.

Of course, the team was there for the development of their relationship, so to the members of the Karasuno volleyball club, it was no surprise when they finally came out as a couple, but they could see how it might’ve seemed a little sudden to the rest of the school’s population.

They didn’t associate outside of practice for quite a while, and they weren’t even in the same class. Once they _did_ start sitting together at lunch and walking each other to class, it mostly consisted of bickering and petty arguments. Not much seemed to go on there, and what with how many girls were openly interested in Kageyama, it seemed unlikely that he would choose the small ball of energy over anyone else.

Those assumptions were wrong, obviously. To an outsider, they seemed to be polar opposites, like if the circumstances were even a little bit different, they would hate each other—fully. The relationship seemed constantly strained and chaotic, like if they got in just one slightly-larger-than-normal argument, their fragile balance would be thrown off.

But to Kageyama and Hinata, it made perfect sense. Both of them were loud, abrasive, opposites in every way and yet so ridiculously similar it was scary sometimes—after just a few months of being friends, they would find each other finishing the other’s sentences or saying the same thing at the same time or being able to have a conversation with a few choice facial expressions.

They argued and they bickered and they picked at each other, but there was a mutual understanding between the two that it wasn’t in ill will. Nothing they said was to harm, but to build each other up. They had a line set up, never spoken of because why would they need to when they could both see it so clearly?

Hinata was a very outgoing person; he was good at making friends and keeping them, so he was bound to get some outside of volleyball at some point (although they were weaker, due to his lack of free time). And when those same friends—the ones that never came to his games and saw the way the two perfectly synced, the ones who’s only glimpse into his and Kageyama’s relationship was accidentally eavesdropped arguments in the stairwell, the ones who’s only impression of him was a scary face in the hallway and joking complaints from Shouyou—would sometimes ask: “Why are you two together?”

Usually in those situations, Hinata would kind of laugh and shrug it off, something like “Because I like him and he likes me” on his tongue as a half hearted answer, still the truth but only skimming the tip of it, because it was easier to say that than to say the whole truth, the whole reason.

_(Because he tries to think he’s a grown up when he acts like a five year old, because he barely ever smiles but when he does it’s so bright it could blind someone, because he’s honest even when other people won’t be, because he acts like an asshole but’s actually a teddy bear, because he worries that animals don’t like him and still pretends that he doesn’t, because he’s blunt and loud and quiet and subtle at the same time, because even though he pisses me off I still find things to love anyway, because I don’t think I’d want to play volleyball without him, because he tosses to me, because he makes me a better person, because we’re invincible together—)_

And Hinata _should_ have said all of that, because it was the truth, and somehow it felt dishonest to just say that it was because they liked each other. And he had _thought_ about saying all of that, but whenever he started to it would stick there, on his tongue, and he’d have swallow it back and say something about mutual crushes, as if that was the only reason they worked well together. They were a team, goddammit, and he wished people could see that better.

He voiced his concerns to Kageyama about this one night while the two were walking home together from a later practice.

It was wet and grossly humid from a storm they’d just had come in a few days ago, and Hinata’s shoes squished on the muddy ground while he walked his bike next to him, dragging it along to use once they parted ways. He was nonchalant about it, casual in bringing up, “So a few of my friends asked about you the other day.”

Kageyama looked at him as they walked, showing that he had his attention. “Who?”

“Koji and Suzuhara,” Hinata answered.

“What’d they ask?”

“Mostly they just wanted to know what you’re like,” he started off, shrugging a little. It wasn’t a lie. They’d spent most of the time leading up to it talking about Kageyama.

The taller of the two hummed in response, looking at the road in front of them, shoes covered in mud and wind starting to pick up. “So then what’d _you_ say?”

Another shrug. “Just that you’re kind of an asshole and nearly worse than me in every subject.”

Hinata expertly dodged the hand that went flying to his head; they’d been doing this for almost two years now, so he wasn’t exactly new at that. Kageyama didn’t try again; it was clear that he’d mostly been doing that more for show than anything for a long time now.

“Jerk,” he mumbled, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets and pulling his collar up tighter around his chin, the sudden chill a contrast against the humidity. Hinata snickered quietly in response before quieting down and looking a little more somber.

“They wanted to know why we’re dating.”

This seemed to catch Kageyama’s attention, since his head snapped up to look at his boyfriend, a surprised expression in place while he voiced, “They did?”

“Yep.” Hinata shrugged again, feigning casualness, his hands already starting to move as he explained the situation. “I didn’t really know what to say, since it’s like—they don’t ever go to games to see us play, and they don’t really know you that well, so, I guess, it’s kind of like of _course_ they wouldn’t understand why we’re together, but I didn’t know how to explain it if they’ve never seen us, ya know, actually being together, so I just sort of said that it’s ‘cause we like each other.”

The redhead saw his boyfriend blink out of the corner of his eye before saying, “That makes sense, I guess.”

“Yeah.”

“So that means you’re not—?”

He shook his head, already knowing what the rest of the question was. “I know why we’re together, and I’m not really worried, anyway, since it’s not really their business to know in the first place, ya know?”

Kageyama let out a puff of air that could be taken as either a huff or a snort, not really either of them but close enough anyway, and shook his head, although Hinata thought it looked like it was more in endearment than anything. He took his hand out of his jacket pocket and slid it into Hinata’s. “Yeah. I get it.”

Hinata smiled and squeezed his hand back. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> i definitely pulled those names out of my ass i was like hmm what r two japanese names that r relatively not unusual and can b used for random bg charries that never make an appearance in the story


End file.
